


Behind Those Blue Blue Eyes.

by LittleSpoonStyles94



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bully Louis, Love, M/M, Punk Louis, Romantic Fluff, Soft Harry, Tattooed Louis, Younger Harry, teen dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoonStyles94/pseuds/LittleSpoonStyles94
Summary: Harry is the new student at school. Louis is the school punk who torments people by bullying them. His new target? The new curly haired boy. But Louis hides a secret that only Harry unravels.





	Behind Those Blue Blue Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story that I am posting on here. Hope you like this one.

Harry felt nervous yet excited. Today was his first day at the new school. His family had moved to this new town in the beginning of the summer, giving him ample time to adjust to his new life and maybe even make a few new friends. He had met Liam and Niall at the local swimming pool one Saturday afternoon when he had gone there with his sister Gemma. Harry was a shy quiet boy of 16. He loved to read and take photographs. He loved being alone and just simply going on walks by himself photographing anything that caught his fancy. At his last school he had been bullied for being a loner and called weirdo and other names simply because he didn't interact well with others. The fact was, that Harry was gay and he was still in the closet. He hadn't told his parents or his sister yet and he had had no friends at the last school so he figured he would just stick to himself,afraid that if anyone found out he was gay, he would be bullied even more about it. And to make matters even worse, he suffered from panic attacks when bullied and that made him stutter really bad which got him even more bullying.

 

So that Saturday afternoon,his mother had basically ordered Gemma to take him to the pool and forced him to go along with her. They had barely been here for two weeks and Harry pleaded with his mum to let him be, to just let him enjoy his time the way he liked it but his mother was going to have none of it. She told him that this was a fresh new start for all of them and that he would make friends and integrate because things were not going to repeat themselves. So reluctantly, Harry had gone to the pool with Gemma and two of the girls she had made friends with down at the diner where she worked part time. Gemma was not like him. Gemma was out going and friendly and made friends quickly. Gemma adjusted to change but Harry struggled.

 

When they got to the pool,Harry had sat down on a lounge chair determined to keep to himself as always, took out his book without even getting undressed and began to read until water splashed all over him and his book. He had looked up, thinking it was Gemma but found himself facing a grinning blonde guy who apologized for splashing him, saying that his best friend Liam had thrown the ball too roughly. Liam had come over and accused Niall of not reaching the ball in time which is why it splashed allover.....they had asked his name and from there, a beautiful friendship had begun. Yes they were both a little older than Harry but that didn't matter too much. For the first time in his life,Harry was getting along with someone besides himself.

 

Now Harry was waiting impatiently for Niall and Liam to pick him up because they had told him that he shouldn't go to school on the first day alone and that they would show him around to make him comfortable and Harry felt very thankful for them. They were the first real and only friends he had ever had and now that he knew what having friends meant, he didn't want to lose them. Still, he wasn't comfortable enough with them to tell them that he was gay just yet. He was afraid that they might see him differently and leave him.

 

The sound of Liam's can horn brought him out of his thoughts. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked towards the door.

 

'Mum I'm off. See you later,' he yelled and was out the front door before he even gave her time to kiss him goodbye. He jogged down their front lawn and got into Liam's car.

 

'How are you feeling on your first day?' Niall asked him from the front seat as Liam pulled outback on to the street.

 

'Nervous,' Harry said with a grin on his face. Liam smiled at him through the rear view mirror.

 

'Don't be. You got us and we got your back.' Harry nodded and enjoyed the drive to school listening to Liam and Niall bicker over which music to listen to. Finally, Liam pulled in the school's parking lot, and he parked in a spot by the gym's back entrance and killed the engine.

 

'Okay,' he said, 'here we go. To first days.' Niall and Harry laughed as they got out of the car and together they walked into the school. Harry felt a bit intimidated by the huge school and the mass of students that attended here. This school was much much bigger than his last one and he felt the old familiar feelings creep back in. He wanted to turn around and run away and hide in his room. The voices in his head were screaming at him all the horrible things he had been called at his other school and his hands began to shake. His stomach turned and he was fairly sure he was going to be sick but he didn't want to. He didn't want to make this sort of impression on his first day because for the rest of the year he would be known as the guy who threw up in the middle of the hall. He couldn't breathe and he cursed himself for having a panic attack right now. All the voices around him shrunk to a dull hum, like a buzzing of bees in his ears. He wanted to go outside, to breathe in fresh air, to be alone. Just then, someone bumped into him harshly, sending him flying down on his ass. Harry blinked in the middle of his panic attack and looked up.

 

'Watch where you're going weirdo! Zoning out in the middle of the hallway like a freak might get you hurt.' Harry found himself looking up into a pair of blue eyes looking down at him in what Harry figured out to be disgust. The boy had piercings in his lower lip and eyebrow but he was beautiful.Still the words "weirdo" and "freak" echoed in his head when he heard laughter from all around. Next, he felt a pair of hands helping him up.

 

'Leave him alone Tomlinson!' Liam barked at the boy. Now that Harry was vertical, he could see that the boy had tattoos on his arms, black eyeliner round his eyes and he was dressed all in black, his Metallica tee shirt insisting that killing was their business and that business was good.

 

'Or you'll what?' the tattooed boy challenged as he got up in Liam's face. Liam stood his ground and he was a good few inches taller than the tattooed boy.

 

'You don't frighten me Tomlinson. You're just a pathetic piece of shit who picks on people to try and make up for your insecurities,' Liam spat at him and Harry saw the tattooed boy clench his fists as his friends, also tattooed and pierced crowded around him.

 

'Wanna take this outside and we'll see who is the pathetic one out of the two of us huh?' he challenged him again. Harry felt afraid. He didn't want this hooligan to beat up Liam. He grabbed Liam's arm.

 

'I-it's okay Liam. I-I'm fine. I-I w-was d-distracted,' Harry told him and he hated how he stammered every time he was afraid or panicked. The tattooed boy and his friends all burst out laughing.

 

'T-that's it L-Liam. L-listen to l-little stu-stutter boy here and run the fuck along,' he mocked Harry and Harry felt his face burn and the tears rim his eyes.He wanted to cry. He bit his bottom lip hard and chanced a look at the tattooed boy and found those blue blue eyes on him, pinning him down. Harry looked away quickly and tugged at Liam's arm. Liam clenched his teeth together and walked away, Harry and Niall following him.

 

'That's it run along now pussies and take that stuttering freak with you,' he called out after them as all his friends laughed and called out more names to them but Louis's smile faded and his eyes lingered on the delicate boy with the mass of curly hair and green eyes who was attached to Liam, clutching his arm as if his life depended on it.

 

 

The bell for lunch rang and Harry rushed to pack up his things to go and meet Niall and Liam in the cafeteria. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and hurried down the hallway, darting furtive looks here and there like a frightened kitten, making sure he didn't meet any of the tattooed boys they had met earlier this morning. He was thankful that he made it to the cafeteria without incident. As he walked inside, he felt a bit uneasy being in this huge room full of people and loud voices. At his other school, he had always ate his home packed lunch alone,outside under his favorite tree while reading his book. This was all new to him. Luckily, he saw Niall wave at him from across the room and Harry hurried along in between crowded tables. In his midst to get to his friend's table, he didn't see a foot shoot out in his path and he went sprawling down on the tiled floor, face first, his books flying out of his hands. Immediately, the cafeteria erupted in raucous laughter and Harry, besides feeling the pain in his body from the impact with the floor, felt his face flush red.

 

'Opps,' came a snarky voice. 'Should watch where you're going curly. That's twice in one day and its not even over yet.' Harry looked over his shoulder and saw the tattooed boy smirking at him, his friends all shouting insults at Harry. By the time Harry helped himself up, Liam was by his side helping him.

 

'You're an asshole Louis,' Liam spat at him. 'Harry are you alright?' Liam asked him looking him over to see if he was bleeding anywhere but Harry only nodded because he was really close to crying.

 

'Awww,' Louis said faking sympathy, 'is your little boyfriend hurt?' he mocked as he chewed on some crisps. Liam glared at him.

 

'Why don't you drop dead!' he told him as he walked away with Harry holding his books for him,leaving Louis and his mates all laughing loudly. Finally they got to their table and Harry sat down, his mind reeling.

 

'Are you alright?' Niall asked him, his voice full of concern. 'That Louis is such a fucking prick. I don't know why he does this shit to people.' Liam scowled.

 

'Because he's a sorry ass mother fucker that's why. One of these days I'm gonna.....'

 

'No you won't,' Niall stopped him. 'You can't take it up with him Li. He's got his thug friends and they will beat you to a pulp if you so much as go up against him.'

 

'Somebody has to stand up to him,' Liam protested.

 

'Yeah,' Niall agreed, 'just not you okay.'

 

'Okay okay,' Liam huffed at him. He turned to look at Harry who was looking down at the table,clutching his bag tightly to his chest, his face red. 'Are you okay Haz? Are you hurt?' Liam asked him gently and Harry only shook his head, keeping his eyes down. He bit down on his lower lip to stop the tears from falling but one of them escaped and rolled down his cheeks. Liam and Niall exchanged knowing glances. Liam sighed.

 

'Harry, don't take notice of Louis. He's always like that, picking on people to make his sorry self feel better. Its nothing personal to you. Its just the way he is. I think he was born that way, dysfunctional and cruel. Please don't let him ruin this for you. Just stay away from him and his squad okay. Try to avoid them as much as possible and it should be fine alright.'

 

Harry sobbed inwardly, his chest heaving, because they didn't know that it was happening allover again. They didn't know that this was personal to him. They didn't know how hard it was for him to deal with this and how much he didn't want to face it again. More tears rolled down his face. Niall reached for a napkin and handed it to him.

 

'Here buddy, don't let him see you cry. Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing he is getting to you.' Harry nodded again and quickly wiped his eyes but from across the room, Louis had seen. Louis had seen him cry and the smile had slipped off his face as he looked at the curly headed boy with his bent head wiping his wet green eyes with a napkin. And when he realized that he was to blame for those tears, something inside him didn't feel right. He didn't like that the curly green eyed boy was crying. Zayn nudged him harshly bringing him out of his thoughts.

 

'The new dude is so easy to break isn't he?' Zayn laughed, placing an unlit cigarette behind his ear as he placed both his legs up on the cafeteria table and leaned back in his chair. Louis kept looking at the boy, wiping his eyes and nose. 'Dude?' Zayn nudged him again. This time Louis turned on him.

 

'You fucking nudge me again I'll break your arm,' he snapped at him. Zayn and their other mates were slightly taken aback. Zayn stared at him.

 

'What the fuck is your problem?' Zayn asked him. Louis glared at him.

 

'Right now you are my fucking problem crawling up my ass with your annoying shit,' Louis spat at him as he got up roughly toppling the chair over as it fell to the tiled floor with a loud clang. Louis turned and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving his squad looking after him perplexed. But not only his squad watched his noisy dramatic exit. Harry watched him leave, both in curiosity and intrigue.

 

 

For the rest of the week, Harry stayed clear of Louis and his squad. He made sure to avoid places he learned that they hung out and he had convinced Liam and Niall to eat lunch outside instead of the cafeteria, saying he was still too embarrassed to walk in there after what happened on Monday.However Harry couldn't help the feeling he got every time he saw Louis. Louis intrigued him and scared him at the same time but he was very beautiful to look at. Harry watched him from far away. The way he walked with a slight swagger and hop to his step. The way here moved the fringe out of his eyes and when he laughed, the way he threw his head back and his eyes crinkled. Harry knew Louis would never laugh with him like that or even smile at him. Sadly, Harry knew that all he would ever get from Louis was abuse. Still, that did not stop him from admiring him and sneakily take a few pictures of him when he was sure that no one was looking.

 

The bell for last period rang and Harry was glad today was Friday and after the overwhelming week he had, he was looking forward to some alone downtime. He had homework to do and he wanted to sleep in and read and just be alone and lazy. Liam and Niall were away for the weekend with their class who had left after second period this morning so he had no plans to look forward to. Just a quiet weekend all to himself. He hurried outside because his sister was picking him up and he didn't want to keep her waiting. As soon as he stepped outside into the late afternoon, he noticed that the sky had gone a little dark and grey clouds hung low promising rain. The last of the school buses were leaving and the parking lot was almost empty save for a few faculty members' cars. A light wind picked up and it made Harry shiver. He pulled his black hoodie tighter around him and looked at his watch. Gemma should be here anytime soon. His phone vibrated in his pocked and he fished it out. It was a message from Gemma saying she would be late as she had a puncture and was waiting for the tow truck. Harry rolled his eyes.

 

'Great,' he muttered to himself. Still, these things happen he reasoned with himself as he hoisted his back pack over his shoulder and debated whether to walk all the way home or walk to the bus stop and wait for the bus. Harry decided to walk to the bus stop and wait for the bus seeing it was going to start raining anytime now. He took out his ear buds and as he was putting them in he saw Zayn and his friends coming out of the building and into the parking lot. Harry noticed that Louis was not with them. He had to hurry before they saw him.

 

'Hey loser,' Zayn called out to him and Harry stiffened. His hands started to shake and despite the cold weather he could feel the sweat of fear break out all over his body. In the next instant Zayn was before him. 'Answer me when I talk to you you dumb fuck.' Harry stood still, breathing hard and trembling. Zayn laughed loudly. 'Are you like retarded? Because you do act like it. I'm talking to you dick wad so fucking answer me.'Harry raised his eyes at Zayn.

 

'W-w-w-w what d-d-d-do you w-w-w-want?' he stuttered out and that only made Zayn and his friends laugh louder.

 

'He speaks,' Zayn said. 'Oh no wait. He stutters!' More laughter from Zayn and his friends and Harry was close to tears. He closed his eyes tightly shut and tried to keep himself calm to avoid having a panic attack in front of them as that would only subject him to more bullying. Zayn looked closely at him. 'Are you going to cry?' he asked him. 'You are going to cry aren't you? Awww poor baby. Where are your big tough friends to protect you now huh?' he told him as he shoved him back a little.Harry staggered but was pleased with himself for keeping his balance.One of Zayn's other friends shoved him from behind and he stumbled forward into Zayn who shoved him back again. For the next few minutes, Harry was being shoved and taunted, called names and hurtful things. He felt the tears burn his eyes and he hated himself for not standing up to them. With the next shove from behind he managed to take a few steps away from Zayn but before he could take another Zayn pushed him hard.

 

'Where the fuck do you think you're going? Not done with you yet ass wipe,' Zayn told him as he pushed him harder. This time Harry lost his balance and fell forward,smacking his chin into the concrete of the pavement. Harry felt his teeth rattle at the impact and a pain shoot inside his head and the back of his neck. He felt something warm and sticky on his face and seeping into the collar of his tee shirt. He heard voices, yells.

 

'Shit Zayn what the fuck did you do? You hurt him. He's fucking bleeding.' Harry knew that voice but his head was swimming and it was growing darker and darker.

 

Next thing Harry knew was that he was being shaken awake gently yet persistently. He wanted to open his eyes but his whole head hurt especially his chin.

 

'Harry. Harry can you hear me. Open your eyes if you can hear me.' Harry could hear Louis loud and clear but he was afraid to open his eyes. If he opened his eyes,Louis would hurt him some more. 'Harry for fucks sake please please wake up.' Harry just had to look at him so he slowly opened his eyes and he found a pair of blue blue eyes starring worriedly? At him.

 

'Oh thank fuck!' Louis exclaimed. 'You scared the shit out of me.' Harry's eyes widened in fear at Louis's tone and he began to scramble back away from Louis.Louis saw the fear in his green eyes. 'Hey hey its okay. Calm down.I'm- I'm not gonna hurt you. You are hurt okay. When you fell you hurt yourself.' It was then that Harry saw all the bloody tissues lying on the pavement and Louis' hands were bloody.

 

W-w-w-w-w-what h-h-h-happened?' Harry stuttered. Louis held out his hands in frontof him keeping them at a safe distance for Harry to see.

 

'You fell when ugh Zayn uhm pushed you and you split open your chin. You might need medical attention for that.' Harry sat up and looked down at his bloody hoodie and jeans and he began to panic when blood dripped off his chin onto his jeans. Louis made a move towards him but Harry scrambled back away from him.

 

'Look,' Louis told him, 'you need to hold the wound so it will stop the bleeding. My...my mum is a nurse. I can take you to her. She will know what to do yeah,' Louis told him. Harry looked at him questioningly, his big green eyes fixed into Louis'.

 

'I-I-I can g-g-go to the school n-n-nurse,' Harry said. Louis swallowed hard.

 

'You can't tell them it was Zayn,' he told him flat out. No need to beat about the bush especially not with this kid here Louis reckoned. 'He already has two strikes and if you report him, he will be kicked out of school. So you won't tell anyone about this. You are clumsy enough to fall over your own feet. I can take you to my mum and she will fix you okay and that will be it.' Harry felt a lump close around his throat. For a second he had been foolish enough to think that Louis was being nice to him but in fact he was only doing this to cover up his friend's ass. And Harry had no choice but to do as he was being told. Maybe if he did this and kept quiet, they would leave him alone.

 

'Okay,' he said quietly. Louis smiled and Harry felt blinded as if the sun had just come out from behind the clouds to shine bright and warm into his face.

 

'Cool,' Louis said. 'Come on. I'll take you to my mum.' Louis helped him up, advising Harry to keep pressure on the wound to help stop the bleeding. He gently held his arm and draped one arm around his lower back to keep him steady.He slung Harry's bag on his shoulder and guided him towards his car.Harry walked unsteadily on shaky feet and was glad to feel Louis' arm around him more than he should have. Finally they got to an old battered white Camaro '67. Louis looked at Harry some what apologetically for the state of his rusty car but he was working on it. It was a classic and he was fixing it up at the garage he worked at after school and on weekends. He rested Harry against the side of the car.

 

'You steady on your feet?'Louis asked him in a gentle voice, a voice Harry had never heard before and which made him feel all warm inside. He nodded. Louis unlocked the car and opened the door which squeaked loudly in the now deserted parking lot. He helped Harry inside and fastened his seat belt then closed his door. He walked round the front of the car and got behind the wheel but before he started the engine he looked at Harry.

 

'Are you alright? Feeling dizzy? Does anywhere else hurt?' Louis asked him, his voice full of concern. Which was confusing Harry because Louis was mean and nasty.He took in a deep breath hoping he wouldn't stutter.

 

'I'm fine,' he said slowly.He chanced a look at Louis and found him looking at him. 'W-www-why are y-y-y-you being n-n-n-ice to me?' Harry asked him hating himself for stammering. Louis put the key in the ignition and cranked up the engine which roared to life with a deep low rumble.

 

'I'm not. I'm just doing the right thing. You need help and I'm helping you,' he told him curtly as he turned on the music loud enough that Harry couldn't hear himself breathe through the heavy metal rock bursting from the speakers. Louis pulled out of the parking lot and hit the pedal, the car lurching forward, making Harry's seat belt tighten and cut into his chest. What the car lacked in body it sure made up for in engine.

 

After a short silent drive,Louis pulled up in the driveway of a semi-detached which had seen better days. It was a two story house, a little worse for wear but it had a nice front garden with a swing set and an abandoned pink tricycle. Louis parked his car behind another car that was parked further up the driveway in front of the garage. Louis killed the engine and got out, walked to Harry's side and opened the door for him. Harry got out and followed Louis to the back of the house and into the back yard, where Louis opened the back door that led into a well furnished kitchen. Harry noticed that it was small, at least much smaller than his own kitchen at home but it was clean and bright. Louis dumped Harry's bag by the door.

 

'Mum!' he yelled. He had hardly finished yelling when a beautiful woman walked into the kitchen. She had a friendly smile on her face, piercing blue eyes like Louis' and lustrous brown hair pulled back into a pony tail.

 

'Darling.....' she said but then stopped abruptly when she saw Harry standing by the door holding his chin in a bleeding tissue. 'Oh my God Louis what happened? Who's this?' she said as she walked over to Harry already inspecting the damage. 'Honey are you alright? What happened to you?' she fussed.Louis leaned against the cupboard and huffed.

 

'This is Harry mum. He got uhm...hurt he uhm.....'

 

'I slipped,' Harry said softly, his voice barely audible. Johanna straightened and looked at Louis suspiciously.

 

'So why bring him here?' she asked him gently. 'You could've taken him to the clinic.'

 

'I told him not to,' Harry said slowly and Louis noticed his lack of stuttering. Johanna turned to look at Harry.

 

'Why sweetie?' she asked him kindly.

 

'I hate clinics and Louis said you are a nurse so......' Harry looked down and Johanna looked at Louis, giving him a-we'll-talk-later-this-is-not-over-yet look.Johanna looked at Harry.

 

'Come in here sweetheart,' she told him but before she could take him into the other room, a small girl of around 2 stormed into the room yelling:

 

'Daaaaady.' And flung herself at Louis who caught her and picked her up. The little girl hugged him and he hugged her back but when Louis' eyes met Harry,they were wide and frantic, guarded and a little scared. Harry felt confused. Did that child just call Louis daddy? Harry watched as Louis' eyes left his and met his mother's.

 

'What is she doing here?' Louis asked her in a flat voice.

 

'They called me from daycare because she wasn't feeling well so since I was here I went to pick her up. She has a fever and a cough but I gave her something for them already. Good thing my shift starts after yours ends so you can be here with her in case her fever goes up again,' Johanna told him.Harry looked from one to the other. So Louis worked too? Louis gave her a nod.

 

'I'll take her up to her room,' he told her but his eyes were fixed on Harry, telling him something that Harry wasn't quite sure what. Johanna took Harry into the dining room and sat him down on a chair as she took out her first aid box and started tending to the gash in his chin, all the while telling him about her family. Harry learnt that Louis was the eldest and that he had four other siblings: Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe.He also learned that Chelsea was his daughter and she was nearly two.When Johanna was done placing butterfly stitches on Harry's chin, she made him a cup of tea and sat down again with her own cup.

 

'I never met any of Louis' friends,' she told him. 'He never brings anyone here. You are the only person that has ever entered this house that has anything to do with Louis. I was quite surprised he brought you here. How do you feel darling?' Harry smiled at her. She was such a kind woman.

 

'It just stings a bit,' Harry told her quietly. Johanna smiled at him.

 

'It will for a few days. Just take the pain killers for the pain okay. You are going to have a nasty bruise over there.' Just then Louis walked into the dining room.

 

'I put her down. She's sleeping. Are we done here?' he asked his mum not looking at Harry.

 

'Yes we are,' Johanna told him.

 

'Fine then I'll drive you home,' he told Harry curtly. 'Then I'll be off to work. I'll see you after my shift,' he informed his mum as he walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the car keys and Harry's backpack. Harry got up.

 

'Thank you so much Mrs. Tomlinson,' Harry told her politely but meaning every word of it. She was nice and kind not like her son. Johanna smiled at him.

 

'Please just call me Jay and its my pleasure Harry. I really hope to see you again,' she told him as Louis rolled his eyes and mouthed to her "not a chance" behind Harry's back.

 

'C'mon let's go,' Louis insisted. Harry gave Jay another smile and followed Louis who walked hurriedly as if wanting to get rid of Harry as soon as possible. By the time Harry reached the car, Louis was already in the driver's seat with the engine running. Harry got in and while he was fastening his seat beat Louis backed up out of the drive way.

 

'Where to?' Louis asked him, keeping his eyes on the road.

 

'Danefield Road,' Harry said quietly and Louis smirked.

 

'The posh side of town huh?' Louis remarked. Harry shrugged.

 

'Not that posh,' he mumbled.

 

'Sure,' Louis told him as he stepped on the accelerator not caring that he was going over his limit. He just wanted to get Harry out of his car, away from him as far as possible and he hated that Harry knew parts of his life that he had managed so far to conceal from everyone else. Louis was beginning to worry in his own mind what would happen if Harry talked.Everyone would know he had a child and they would snoop into his life. If he told Harry not to say anything, Harry would have one over him. Louis was beginning to stress and Harry's quiet soft voice told him that they had arrived and the next house was his. Louis parked on the street and looked at the detached house, so beautiful and new unlike theirs. Harry turned in his seat and looked at Louis who kept looking ahead.

 

'I-I-I-I just w-w-wanna say.....'

 

'You don't have to say anything. Get out. I'm late for work,' Louis cut him off. Harry felt his heart leap to his throat and choke him. He hated that Louis was so mean to him when clearly he really wasn't. He had a lovely family and a daughter who adored him so why was he so mean to him? Was he so worthless that Louis could not like him or even be nice to him? 'Are you deaf moron? Get the fuck out of my car. I have to go.' Harry jumped at Louis' raised voice and quickly grabbed his backpack and got out of the car. No sooner had he closed the door, Louis' tires screeched on the tarmac and he was gone, speeding out of sight.

 

On the way to work, Louis couldn't help but think about Harry. From the moment he had seen the boy, he had felt something, something he had never felt before which was why he had bumped into him and send him sprawling on his ass the first day. He had been intrigued by the new boy hanging out with Payne and Horan and there was no better way to get to the kid then to bully him right? The thing was, he was pissed off that Zayn had hurt him. He was pissed that Zayn had bullied him. He wanted to be Harry's only bully and he was going to get that through to Zayn and his squad.

 

As soon as he parked in the parking lot by the garage where he worked, Louis went in search for Zayn and found him working under the hood of a Renault.

 

'Zayn!'he barked. Zayn straightened up from under the hood and looked at Louis.

 

'What's up bro?' he asked non-chalantly.

 

'What's up?' Louis yelled at him. 'You opened up the boy's chin for fucks sake.' Zayn smiled and shrugged.

 

'So? What's it to you?' Louis huffed.

 

'You should be thanking God I told him not to say anything because you would be kicked out of the school. He's not the first you have physically hurt and it has to stop. There's a limit to bullying.' Zayn laughed.

 

'Will you listen to yourself? Are you categorizing bullying? Dude all bullying is bad.Mental. Physical and emotional. You play on the mental and emotional and mine gets physical so don't fucking stand there and act like you are better than me because you are not. You are probably worse.Physical scars heal but the scars you deal, they remain and they fester. If you are going to take a moral high ground here why don't you start with yourself first?' Louis was stunned by Zayn's words and he realized that he was right.

 

'Well let me tell you something. No one bullies that kid but me you hear? No one touches him or lays a fucking finger on him.'

 

'Or you'll what?' Zayn smirked at him. Louis gave him his own smirk back.

 

'Or I will be the one to tell them how you pushed him and busted his chin and how I took him myself to get fixed up to hide your sorry ass. I'm warning you Zayn, tell the others to lay off Harry. His ass is mine.' With that Louis turned and walked off like a boss to start his job before his actual boss fired him.

 

 

Monday morning Harry woke up late which was unusual for him but he blamed the pain killers. He felt tired and drained even though he had hardly done anything at all during the weekend but mope around and think of Louis and sort through the sneaky pictures he had taken of him, dreamily staring at those blue eyes and caramel fringe that brushed his eyes. Harry hated to admit to himself that he had a crush on Louis which was bad. Very bad.

 

Harry arrived at school after the first bell had rung, having sent Liam and Niall along as he didn't want them to be late also. The hallways were empty as he hurried to his locker. As he was trying to open it, Louis came up behind him.

 

'I've been looking for you,'he hissed at him and Harry didn't know if the butterflies he felt in his stomach where from fear of Louis or from actually seeing Louis.'I need to talk to you,' Louis told him as he grabbed him by the collar of his polo shirt and dragged him into the nearby janitor's closet. It was crammed in there and he and Louis stood close together somewhat squashed into each other. Harry could hardly breathe and he begun to shake.

 

'Relax,' Louis told him. 'I'm not going to hurt you. Unless you make me.' Harry shivered. He didn't want Louis to hurt him. So Harry nodded that he understood what he was saying. Louis looked at him and he hated that he saw fear in his eyes but then again, he wanted Harry to fear him. Didn't he? He wanted Harry to stay the fuck away from him and out of his life. Didn't he? Still, he resisted the urge to brush away a stray curl that was dangling in front of Harry's beautiful green eyes.

 

'What you saw Friday, at my house, stays at my house,' Louis told him. 'You do not tell anyone what happened with Zayn or that I helped you and took you to my home and most importantly you tell no one about Chelsea. You get that?'Louis told him in a gruff voice. Harry nodded his head several times.Louis rolled his eyes. 'Use your fucking voice,' he snapped at him because secretly Louis loved Harry's voice. For a 16 year old he had a deep voice and he spoke with a lazy drawl, so soft and low. He loved the way his plump lips moved and formed around the words and the slow pace with which he spoke.

 

'Y-y-y-y-yes I understand,' Harry told him quietly. 'I-I-I-I-I won't t-t-t-t-tell anyone. P-p-p-p-promise.' Harry blinked rapidly.

 

'Are you scared of me?' Louis asked him. Harry nodded and looked down. Louis took in a deep breath. 'Do...do I emotionally and mentally hurt you?' Harry bit his lower lip. He couldn't tell him yes. He couldn't tell him that he had opened up old scars for him and that he was having trouble dealing with them. 'Answer me,' Louis ordered.

 

'Yes,' Harry whispered and that whisper touched Louis in a place where he had been feeling things since he saw this boy walk into the school like a frightened baby deer. Before Louis knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and placed his lips gently against Harry's in a soft kiss. Harry froze not actually believing what was happening and Louis pulled back before Harry had time to realize what was happening. The fact was that Harry had never been kissed before. This was his first kiss. Ina janitor's closet. By Louis.

 

'I...I'm sorry...I...I shouldn't have,' Louis told him in a sincere voice. Harry looked up at him.

 

'It's okay,' he whispered. 'It's it's just t-t-t-that I h-h-have never been k-k-kissed before.'Louis felt his heart begin to do funny stuff at Harry's words and he wanted so badly to kiss this boy again.

 

'So I'm your first kiss?' Louis asked him a hint of a smile on his face. Harry nodded.

 

'I'm so sorry. Did I ruin it for you. Can I do it again? Properly?' Louis asked him and Harry just nodded because Louis hadn't spoiled his first kiss. It was perfect but he wouldn't say no to another one and he rather liked this side of Louis. Louis leaned in and captured his lips in another soft tender kiss and this time he tested the waters. He ran his tongue ever so slightly over Harry's bottom lip and Harry parted his lips for him.Louis' tongue found Harry's and he kissed him deep. He felt Harry press himself up against him, his fingers clutched tightly into his tee shirt, pulling him closer. Louis pushed him back up against the wall of the closet, placing his knee in between Harry's thighs and he only pulled back when he began to feel the boy harden. Louis looked at the boy who was breathing a little too hard and his cheeks were flushed red and Louis so wanted to do so much more to him but he knew that it wasn't right. Despite what Zayn said, he did have morals and he knew right from wrong. The boy had never been kissed, let alone touched or fucked so Louis knew it would be wrong to lead him on. He pulled back away from him.

 

'No one hears about this,'he told him, his voice a warning and Harry only nodded. Louis opened the closet door and walked out, closing the door behind him. Harry could hardly catch his breath. He still felt Louis' lips on his and tasted the faint tobacco taste in his mouth. His cologne was all over him and between his legs hurt because it was painfully hard. He felt like he wanted to cry because he didn't know what this meant. He didn't understand why Louis kissed him, twice and he couldn't understand why his body was reacting this way to Louis. He sat down on the closet floor, pulled up his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees, dropping his forehead on his folded arms. What was he expecting from Louis? His brain told him to expect nothing but his heart told him to not give up on Louis just yet.

 

 

For the following three weeks, life for Harry changed. Things were happening that he didn't understand and that he didn't dare ask about. Louis still bullied him though it was in smaller doses and easier. The name calling had chilled down and sometimes when Louis shoved him into a locker, he would look back and wink at him, giving him a small smile. Many times he had been dragged unexpectedly into the janitor's closet for a make out session with Louis and Harry always looked forward to these few moments alone he got with Louis where Louis would apologize for shoving him and ask him if he was okay and then kiss the life out of him, then just leave, leaving Harry wanting more and with so many unanswered questions. Louis was playing a game that Harry didn't know the rules to.

 

Harry hurried to his locker to get his books out for his next class. As he opened his locker, a note fell out, fluttering to the floor. Harry picked it up and opened it and immediately smiled, his heart picked up its beat and his cheeks flushed. "Meet me after school behind the gym after everyone leaves. L." Harry smiled to himself as he tucked the note into his pocket, took his books and hurried to class. The day seemed endless as Harry waited and daydreamed about what Louis might want.This was the first time and only time in the past three weeks that Louis had asked him to meet him, besides the janitor closet trips.Finally, the bell rang and everyone dashed out of school ready for the weekend. Harry lingered not wanting to meet Liam and Niall. They had noticed that he had been acting a little strange but he couldn't really talk to them about this. This was his. And Louis'. Whatever THIS was. As soon as most of the students were gone, Harry slipped out into the gym and made his way to the back exit. He opened the door and immediately saw Louis leaning against his white, rusted and dented Camaro waiting for him. Harry hurried across to him.

 

'I thought you weren't coming,' Louis told him. Harry smiled shyly because when they were alone Louis was a totally different person with him. He was kind and gentle.

 

'Why wouldn't I?' Harry asked him. He had stopped stuttering around Louis because he was no longer afraid of him. Louis smiled and opened the car door for Harry.Harry got in and fastened his seat belt. Louis got in and started the car.

 

'Where are we going?' Harry asked him. Louis shrugged.

 

'Well seeing its Friday I thought maybe we could hang out. I mean hanging out in the janitor's closet is starting to make me smell of floor polish and disinfectant.' Harry laughed.

 

'True,' he said.

 

'So,' Louis began, 'first things first. Let's get us something to eat then I know a quiet little spot where we can park the car and eat and just talk if you want?' Harry felt as if his heart was about to burst with joy. Louis wanted to spend quality time with him.

 

'Sounds perfect,' Harry said. Louis smiled and headed towards the McDonalds drive through. He got Harry's order and placed them both at the window. When their order was done, Louis drove out to the woods at the edge of town and parked in a nice quiet spot with a nice view. They ate in silence only the quiet music from the radio keeping them company. When they were done, Louis turned in his seat to look at Harry.

 

'Is there anything you want to talk about? Anything you want to ask me?' Harry looked at him and fidgeted with his fingers. Louis reached out and placed his hand over his, stopping his fidgeting. 'Its okay Harry. Ask. Don't be afraid of me.'

 

'Why.....why are you like this? I mean why do you bully people? You are kind and gentle yet......' He let it hang between them. Louis sighed.

 

'Harry I've been an angry person for a long time. My dad left my mum when we were all little.The twins where just babies. I was only 10. Since then I have been angry. And I took it out on whoever happened to be in my way. When I was 14 I met Zayn and the others and they were like all me, angry and with issues. We drank, smoked, got into trouble. Zayn's oldest cousin was a tattoo artist which is how at 16 I started getting my tattoos and piercings. I didn't care that I was killing my mum. She was working so hard taking double shifts at the hospital while I pissed my life away instead of helping her out with my sisters and getting a job to help with bills. Sometimes she had to put the little ones in care until she got back from work. But I didn't give a shit until one day, this girl I had dated, well merely fucked not dated came to our house with her parents saying that she was pregnant with my child. Her father was some big shot lawyer and he made so many threats. I couldn't afford a child. My mother couldn't afford it either. They said Gail will not raise the baby. She will merely give it birth then it was up to us to see what happened to the child as this mere mishap would not interfear with Gail's future plans. We had about 6 months to decide what to do with the child.' Louis paused and took in a deep breath then continued:

 

'I told my mum that I wasn't ready for this shit and I didn't want that kid and didn't care what happened to it and that was the only time, just the one time that my mum slapped me. She slapped me so hard my teeth rattled and with tears in her eyes told me how dare I put another child through what my father had put me through. How dare I father a child and not care what happens to it. How could I be so cruel as to leave another child to grow up angry and fatherless. I think that was a wake up call and the turning point in my life. Seeing my mother cry and hearing those words thrown at me, well I knew I couldn't do that to this innocent person that was coming into the world. I started to straighten up myself. Got a job. Stopped drinking so much and spending every night out but began helping out my mum more. Then a few months later, the door bell rang and there she was. Wrapped in a tiny pink blanket and when the social worker handed her to me, I nearly passed out from the instant love I felt for her.' Louis paused again and smiled at the memory.

 

'We had managed to have a nursery ready for her, well a crib in my room really as we didn't have much space. I wasn't new to babies, so I knew how to make bottles and change nappies. She was a crier I tell you that. Kept me up most nights with her crying but she's the best thing that ever happened to me.' He stopped and looked at Harry. 'Until now that is.' Harry felt his heart ready to shoot out of his ribs at Louis' words.

 

'Nobody knows she's my kid,' Louis continued, 'and I prefer it that way. They all think its my mum's. And this image I keep? Well perhaps some of that anger still resides in me after all. Maybe someday it will all be gone and I can finally be me.' Harry felt the tears rim his eyes.

 

'You are a good person Louis. With a good heart. Just a nasty attitude.' Louis laughed out loud.

 

'True,' he said as he leaned across the console and cupped Harry's cheek, bringing their lips together. Immediately Harry melted into Louis touch and soon the kiss got heated. Louis broke the kiss, panting. "Shall we take this to the back seat?' he asked and Harry quickly nodded. They managed to get into the back seat and Louis was all over Harry the moment Harry settled in the corner of the back seat, his back against the cold window. Louis kissed him hard, his tongue dominating Harry's mouth,his hands roaming Harry's torso. Harry could hardly keep up with him but when Louis' hand cupped his hard dick, Harry jumped a little and Louis immediately stopped.

 

'I'm sorry,' Louis apologized quickly. Harry looked down feeling ashamed.

 

'Its not you. I...I have never.....done anything......' Louis smiled at this innocent boy and caressed his cheek.

 

'I thought so. Do you want to do anything?' Louis asked him. Harry met Louis' blue eyes in the now dark car.

 

'Yes but not full sex. I'm not ready for that,' he told Louis honestly. Louis' heart went out to him and his innocence.

 

'Okay. I want to give you your first orgasm and I want to share it with you,' Louis whispered against his lips and Harry felt his body crave anything Louis had to give him. 'Is that okay?' Harry nodded. Louis began kissing him again, deeply and slowly while he slipped his hand under Harry's tee shirt and found his perky nipples. He pinched one and Harry's back arched off the seat and into Louis' touch. 'Gonna take your top off baby is that alright?' Louis mumbled in Harry's mouth and Harry preened at the way Louis called him baby and he nodded while lifting both his arms up to allow Louis to take it off. When he was topless,Louis kissed his neck and collarbones making sure not to mark him. He didn't want to get him in trouble with his family even though Louis knew nothing about them but it was better to be safe than sorry. He sucked and pinched his nipples and Harry was close to tears from the overwhelming sensations he was feeling. His dick was hard and pressing into his jeans and he felt like he was losing his mind in the midst of all these new sensations. Louis felt him hesitate.

 

'What's wrong? You want me to stop?' he asked him but Harry shook his head.

 

'N-n-no its...its just too many feelings I never felt before and my body aches and......'

 

'Sh sh sh baby you just need your release yeah and I'm gonna help you do that and you will feel much better afterwards okay. I got you Harry,' Louis told him softly,placing a kiss on his forehead. 'But for that, we need to undress okay.' Harry looked down and blushed furiously. Louis placed a finger under his chin and tilted his face upwards. 'What is it?'

 

'I....I never been naked in front of anyone before.' Louis smiled sweetly at him and hugged him.

 

'My baby is shy. My sweet innocent Harry. Its just us baby. Don't be shy yeah.' Harry nodded and Louis undressed him slowly. When he saw Harry's pale naked body in the faint light from the moon, he knew he never wanted anyone in his life as much as he wanted Harry. He quickly undressed himself and sat on the seat then motioned for Harry to straddle his hips. Harry felt awkward because he didn't know what to do exactly but Louis guided him till he was in his lap, both their hard dicks touching.Harry felt like he was going to bust a vein at being this close to Louis naked. Louis looked at him and touched his cheek.

 

'Are you alright?' he asked him again wanting to make sure that Harry was okay with everything that was happening.

 

'Y-y-yeah,' Harry said hoarsely. Louis pulled him down for a kiss loving the feel of his naked ass on his thighs and his dick pressed up against his own.Louis reached between them as he continued to kiss Harry and grabbed both of their dicks together in his fist. Harry gasped in his mouth at the contact. They stopped kissing but their mouths remain attached. Louis tested the waters and slid his hand down both their dicks then back up. Harry cried out at the intense feeling and Louis knew Harry wouldn't last. He picked up a slow rhythm, giving Harry time to adjust. Harry gripped his shoulders tightly and screwed his eyes tightly shut as he felt Louis move his hand up and down and the sensation of Louis' hard dick against his own. It was overwhelming.Without knowing Harry rocked his hips forward, his ass sliding on Louis' thighs and Louis nearly lost his shit. He continued to pump them both and the car was filled with Harry's little "ah ah ah ah's" against his mouth.

 

Suddenly Harry began to stiffen, and he felt a tingling in the base of his spine and a tightening in his lower stomach. His hips moved sloppily and Louis realized that Harry was close. With his free hand he gently squeezed his butt cheek encouraging him.

 

'Its okay baby. Let go.' At Louis' words Harry clutched his shoulders tightly and came all over their chests with hard spurts. His body trembled so much that Louis wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer and that closeness along with Harry riding out his orgasm, tipped Louis over the edge and he came hard, burying his head in Harry's neck.

 

'Oh baby oh fuck baby,' Louis mumbled as he tried to catch his breath. Harry was still trembling so Louis now wrapped both his arms around him and pulled him closer to him. He ran his hands up and down his back and kissed his cheek.

 

'How are you feeling darling?' Louis asked him tenderly.

 

'Good,' Harry mumbled. 'My body feels like jelly.' Louis chuckled.

 

'Yeah that's a good orgasm for you. Let's get you cleaned and dressed yeah cos you're gonna feel cold soon.' Harry tightened his arms around Louis' neck.

 

'Not yet. I love the feel of you,' Harry said in the crook of Louis' neck. Louis hugged him tighter and wondered which lucky star to thank for this boy walking into his life.

 

 

Three weeks later, Harry was lounging in Louis' living room on the couch with Chelsea jumping up and down in his lap. Things had progressed much between them. Louis had begun to bring Harry to hang out at his house with his mum,sisters and daughter and Harry couldn't be happier. He loved Louis'sisters and his mum but he especially loved the little chipmunk that was poking his dimples right now.

 

'Chelsea, leave Harry alone,' Louis admonished her but the little girl only giggled and cuddled into Harry.

 

'Leave her,' Harry told him.Louis raised an eyebrow at him.

 

'You are spoiling her.' Harry smirked at him.

 

'Is that a bad thing?' Louis looked at the both of them cuddled on the sofa and smiled.

 

'I guess not,' he said as he sat down next to them and handed Chelsea her sippy cup and even though she knew how to hold it, she wanted Harry to hold it for her and Harry only obliged. Louis shook his head smiling.

 

'Definitely spoiling her,' Louis told Harry as he flipped the channels and found a Disney movie for Chelsea.

 

'Oh cool look chipmunk its Beauty and The Beast,' Harry told her as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. He couldn't get over how much she looked like Louis. She snuggled further into Harry and Louis smiled at both of them and moved closer to Harry, draping his arm around the back of the couch behind Harry's shoulders. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Louis felt content and happy.

 

A few minutes Later, Chelsea was asleep in Harry's arms.

 

'So much for the movie,' Louis told him as he looked adoringly to his daughter. 'Wanna put her to bed?' Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

 

'You're letting me put her to bed?' Harry asked him because he knew that putting Chelsea to bed was Louis' thing but Louis simply nodded so Harry got up slowly, cradling the little girl to his chest and made his way upstairs to the room Chelsea shared with the twins, who were both fast asleep.Louis followed close behind and stood in the doorway as he watched Harry place Chelsea in her bed and cover her with her Disney Princess quilt. Harry bent down and placed a kiss on her head and Louis felt his heart swell. He walked over and kissed his little girl then took Harry's hand and led him to his bedroom, closing the door softly behind them.

 

'Finally I have you all to myself. Sometimes my daughter gets you more than I do,' Louis whined as he placed kisses down Harry's neck. Harry smiled.

 

'Jealous?' he asked playfully.

 

'Very,' Louis said against his hot skin. He straightened and looked into Harry's face. 'Are you happy Haz?' Louis asked him. 'With me I mean?' Harry furrowed his brow in confusion.

 

'Of course I'm happy. Why do you ask?' Louis sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Harry.

 

'Because you never take me to your house. We always hang around here and I have never met your mother or stepdad or sister. Are you like ashamed of me because of my tats and piercings or something?' Harry gave him a sweet smile, sat down next to him and took his hand in between his own.

 

'First of all there is nothing for me to be ashamed of you about. You are you. Perfect as you are so don't ever think that okay. Second of all, I didn't think we are boyfriends that I had to take you to meet my family who don't even know I'm gay. Louis, I never had friends. I am not used to taking anyone home so I apologize if you felt as if I am keeping you from my family. That is not the case. Third of all, why would you want to meet my family? We are nothing like your family. Most of the time nobody is at home and I am there alone. Everyone fends for themselves in my house. We don't have family dinners like you do and my mum is not an on hand mum like your mum is. I have seen more affection from your mum than I have from mine. They are not bad parents not at all, we're just not very close. But if you wish to meet them, I will take you. Tell me how to introduce you to them as and I will take you.' Louis grinned.

 

'How about your boyfriend? I've never been anyone's boyfriend before but I'm liking it so far.' Louis gave him a wink.

 

'Boyfriend sounds good,right after I come out to them,' Harry chuckled. Louis leaned over and kissed him deep. When he pulled back he looked at Harry.

 

'Well since we are boyfriends now are you ready to take our relationship a step further?' Louis asked him and Harry knew what he was referring to and he was ready. He really was but he was scared. This was a big step for him. Louis saw the hesitation on his face. 'Its okay if you are not ready Harry. I can wait.'

 

'I'm ready Lou,' Harry told him quietly. 'I'm just nervous and a little scared s'all.' Louis gave him a kiss.

 

'Are you sure?' Louis asked his as he placed a kiss just below Harry's ear making him sigh.

 

'I-I-I'm sure,' Harry breathed.

 

'Okay darling. Don't be nervous or scared. I will take good care of you and if it gets too overwhelming for you or if it hurts then you can stop me anytime yeah?' Harry nodded but he was scared. Scared of so many things. Like maybe not being good enough for Louis. He was so inexperienced. He began to worry and worry made him panic and panic made him shake.Louis took both of his hands in his.

 

'Hey relax. We're in this together alright. This is ours. Don't be nervous please. I want this to be pleasurable to you.' Harry looked up at Louis through his lashes.

 

'W-w-w-what if I'm n-n-not good enough?' Harry asked him voicing his main concern. Louis gave him a sweet smile.

 

'That is impossible. You are so much more than good enough baby,' Louis promised him as he began undressing him and Harry let him. When they were both naked, Louis pushed Harry back against the pillows and got on top of him,spreading Harry's thighs with his knee so he could settle between his legs. Their naked bodies were flushed against each other, both hard and ready. Louis looked down on Harry who looked a little tense and was breathing hard. He moved his hair off his forehead. Louis knew this was Harry's first time and it was only natural to be nervous and scared. This was new and a big step.

 

'Relax sweetheart,' Louis soothed him as he leaned down and kissed him gently and softly,taking his time so that Harry could relax. Louis ground down his hips on Harry and their dicks rubbed against each other. Louis rutted slowly, pushing down and up on Harry and Harry was beginning to sweat and whine in Louis mouth. Louis pulled back and pecked his lips.

 

'Baby I'm going to open you up okay. If anything gets too much for you just let me know. We don't have to do this today,' Louis reassured him but Harry just nodded and smiled at him. Louis reached over to his bedside table, opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Louis saw Harry eyeing him as he lubed up his fingers.

 

'Ready?' Louis asked him and Harry nodded. As gently as Louis could he worked his index finger around Harry's rim and tried to push his finger in but Harry was tight. Really tight. Louis began to worry he might hurt him and hesitated before he tried again and this time the tip of his finger breached Harry's rim. He heard him hiss and his finger nails dig into his biceps. Louis peppered his face with kisses.

 

'Relax your body darling. It will be easier,' Louis told him gently as he continued to push his finger in and finally he was in knuckle deep.

 

'It b-b-burns,' Harry said.

 

'Yes love but soon it will feel better and you will enjoy this. Trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you okay. Never. You are my beautiful boy,' Louis praised him as he began to try and insert a second finger in. As soon as the tip of the second finger breached Harry, Harry cried out.

 

'It hurts,' he whispered. Louis stopped and didn't move his fingers until Harry was ready.

 

'Shall I stop?' Louis asked him but Harry shook his head.

 

'No. Just give me a second,' he told him and Louis couldn't deny him that. He kissed him lovingly,caressing him and helping him to relax until Harry nodded for him to go on. Louis gently pushed in his second finger to the knuckle and as soon as he began to scissor Harry, Harry cried out again. He was panting and sweating. Louis was a little concerned that maybe they had rushed into this and that Harry wasn't ready but Harry did not stop him so he continued. He began to pump his fingers slowly and gently in and out of Harry and decided to continue testing the waters. When he plunged them back in, he curled his fingers slightly upward and stroked Harry's prostrate and Harry's body seemed to spasm as he let out a strangled sob.

 

'How was that?' Louis asked him, nibbling on his ear.

 

'Ugh I-I-I it...was...ugh....amazing,' Harry stuttered incoherently. He was already wrecked and Louis wasn't even inside him yet. Louis did it again and Harry closed his eyes and whined, pushing his hips down.Louis smiled to himself glad to see that Harry was enjoying it and getting accustomed to this. He didn't want Harry's first experience to be that of a painful unpleasant time. After a couple more thrusts of his fingers and prostate stroking, Louis pulled them out.

 

'Ready to take me now?'Louis asked him, brushing back the sweaty curls of Harry's beautiful flushed face. He looked like a cherub, rosy cheeks, red swollen lips, green shining eyes and a mop of unruly curls and Louis wanted nothing more that to sink into him and feel him.

 

'Y-y-y-yes,' Harry whispered. Louis nodded and got on his knees, between Harry's spread thighs. He stroked himself to full hardness then rolled on the condom. He reached for the lube and squirted some on his palm and coated himself maybe a little too much but he didn't want to hurt Harry. Harry eyed him nervously. Louis leaned over and kissed him,letting his tongue slip into his warm mouth. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He wanted Louis. He wanted him for always. For a while now he had been feeling something other than a crush for Louis and it was only now he realized that he loved him.Louis pulled back and placed a kiss on his nose.

 

'Relax for me okay and remember, stop me if it gets too much.' Harry nodded and braced himself as Louis lined himself with Harry's hole. He supported himself on his hands and pushed gently, watching Harry's face. Harry scrunched up his face, closing his eyes tightly shut because the stretch was now more and it burned but he didn't stop Louis so Louis slipped in a little further and soon enough, he was all the way inside Harry. He didn't move but waited for Harry to instruct him though Louis really needed to move. Harry felt amazing. So tight and so warm and he was enclosed snuggly in that tight heat.

 

'Breathe sweetheart,' Louis told him because Harry had been holding his breath and now he exhaled and opened his eyes to find Louis' blue blue eyes looking at him with a fondness that made his heart swell. 'Are you okay?' Louis asked him for the millionth time but he didn't care. All he cared about was Harry's well being. And Harry smiled at him like the angel that he was and nodded, then simply said:

 

'Move.' And Louis slowly began to move in and out of Harry, kissing him and loving him through it all. In the silence of the tiny room all that could be heard was the gentle slapping of skin, breathless pants and soft moaning.

 

'M'close,' Louis told him and Harry could feel himself close to from the gentle assault on his prostate and it only took two more thrusts from Louis for him to come untouched with a strangled cry and tears falling from his eyes. As soon as Louis felt him clench around him and tremble beneath him, he came too. Louis fell on top of Harry and Harry was quick to wrap his arms around him, holding him.

 

'I love you,' Harry whispered to him before he even had the time to stop the words coming out of his mouth. He knew there was a chance Louis didn't feel the same way but this moment overwhelmed him and he felt so much love for Louis he just had to tell him. Louis raised himself up on his elbows and looked down at Harry.

 

'What did you say?' he asked him and for a moment Harry felt awkward and scared but he couldn't take them back now. He looked away from Louis not wanting to meet his eyes after his confession. 'Harry look at me and tell me what you said,' Louis told him. So Harry met his gaze.

 

'I-I-I-I love you,' he said quietly and quickly looked away. Louis felt stunned. This beautiful angel loved him! He gently pulled out of Harry and watched him wince as he removed himself out of him but Louis stayed on top of him. He grabbed Harry's chin and forced him to look at him and when their eyes met, Louis smiled at him.

 

'I love you,' he told him softly and in that moment, Harry understood what it meant like to hear fireworks and the earth shift under you when the person you loved declared that they loved you too. Louis lay down beside Harry and pulled the younger boy to his chest and Harry wrapped himself around Louis, content and happy but with a very sore bum.

 

 

Three months later: final week of school before Christmas break.

 

 

Harry waited on the front steps of the school for Louis to arrive. Louis had text him this morning and told him to wait for him outside. It was cold and looked like it would snow. Harry wrapped his coat tighter around him trying to keep out the chilly wind but he soon forgot all about the cold he was feeling when he saw Louis pull up in his Camaro, which was no longer white and rusty but was now a shiny black with two white stripes on the hood. Louis had worked hard on it to restore the body and spray paint. Finally it was finished and his Camaro now looked vintage like its original state. Harry walked towards the parking spot Louis had parked in and waited for him to get out and when he did, Harry nearly fainted. Louis looked different. He had removed his face piercings, black eyeliner and he wasn't wearing black. He wore a pair of blue jeans slightly rolled up over his vans, a grey Adidas hoodie with blue logo on it, the sleeves covering the palms of his hands, a white tee shirt underneath it and a dark grey beanie over his head with his fringe peeking out from underneath it. Harry couldn't help but stare at him. He looked different, younger.

 

'What are you staring at?' he asked Harry playfully.

 

'You look different,' Harry pointed out. Louis smirked at him.

 

'Well I thought it was time for a change. I'm not the person who I used to be before I met you,' he told him. Harry eyed him suspiciously.

 

'I hope you didn't do this just because I'm taking you to meet my family after school. Louis you were perfectly fine as you were. You are perfect to me just as you are and they would've.....'

 

'Harry Harry calm down love.No its not for that sole reason. I changed. You changed me and I'm happy to finally be able to be myself and the reason I told you to meet me out here is that today we are going in there together, hand in hand. I want everyone to know the real me and that I am with you and that you are mine. No more hiding. You took away all my anger and I can finally let everyone see who I really am. For that, I can never thank you enough. And I can finally show Chelsea off as well and that's thanks to the strength you gave me. You believed in me so much that I ended up believing in myself. This is the life that I want Harry and you are giving me that life and I don't want to lose it or do anything to ruin it. I'll be good for you. I promise.' Harry felt his eyes well up and his nose start to drip both from the cold and the emotions that Louis' words welled up in him. Louis saw the emotions on Harry's face.

 

'Aww don't cry baby. Its all true. You made a decent man out of me and I know we are only still 16 and 18 but I am looking at a long future ahead with you. Now that I found you, I don't ever wish to lose you.' Louis leaned closer and kissed Harry gently just as the first flakes of snow started to fall.Louis pulled back and held out his hand to Harry, which Harry took.

 

'Ready to take on the world with me Haz?' Louis asked him as they began walking towards the school doors hand in hand. Harry gave him his dimpled smile.

 

'Always and forever.'

 

 

 

The End


End file.
